Smoothies
by readingfreak101
Summary: He's famous, she's not. They get to know each other and fall in love but his girlfriend comes into the pic. And she doesn't want them talking anymore. But they already know each other. Which girl will Troy end up with, and is it the right one? Troyella!
1. Trailer

**Okay, a little background info. Troy is Famous, Gabi is not. Kelly is the person who played Gabriella in High School Musical, it was the only way it would work out. Gabriella plays volleyball, Kelly does not, she is a girly girl. Kind of like Sharpay in the first movie.**

**I told you all that because it can be a little confusing. And also this is a story that I wrote a long time ago when I couldn't write. I had it posted but it was taken down like my other story so I'm reposting it for fun.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except plot.

* * *

**

**Two people, one famous, the other not. What happens when he comes to her.**

"Can you help me find these," Troy shows Gabi a pair of jeans on a sheet of paper that had been printed out.

"Yeah follow me," She said hopping off the counter she was sitting on.

**When they hang out everyday and start to love each other.**

"Would you mind if I came by tomorrow?" Troy asked her.

**His girlfriend comes along.**

"What are we doing here baby?" Kelly asks Troy clutching onto his arm. He looked around but can't find Gabriella anywhere.

"We are meeting a friend of mine." He said looking around the store.

**And doesn't want them to talk**

"Kelly doesn't want us to see each other anymore," Troy said as fast as he could just to get it over with. Gabriella holds back her tears.

"I'll always miss you" Gabriella whispered.

**But he lives with her ex boyfriend's family.**

"This is where you are staying?" She asked him almost laughing.

"Yeah why. What's s funny?" He asked chuckling a little too now.

"The Smiths?" He nodded his head. "Josh Smith is my ex boyfriend." They both started laughing.

**But they've already met and he doesn't remember.**

"You knew each other before?" They both nodded, Troy now remembering.

**He breaks up with her, to be with Gabi**

"I don't think that we should see each other anymore," Troy said slowly hoping she would get the point.

"WHAT! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU. YOU CAN'T BREAK UP WITH ME!" She yelled at him.

**What will he have to do to get the girl? And will his plan work?**

_Shows Troy and Gabriella kissing._

**Or will it all fall apart.**

_Shows Gabriella walking away from him, not wanting to talk to him._

**Find out in Smoothies.

* * *

**

**Okay then some more info, I couldn't think of a name so smoothies it was. And also this is only going to be about six chapters long. It's really short for some reason.**

**Amanda!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay thank you so much for all of the reviews. I'm glad you're liking it so far.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, HSM or the characters, the Gap, Jamba Juice or anything else in there that I don't own.

* * *

**

Gabriella Montez sat on the counter of the Gap waiting for her sister to finish her shift which ended in an hour. She had her ear phones in and a book in hand.

"Excuse me," someone said from behind her. He tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and turned her ipod off.

"Yes?" That was all she could say seeing as Troy Bolton was talking to her and he didn't remember her. She got over it pretty fast and paid attention to what he was saying.

"Can you help me find these," He showed her a pair of jeans on a sheet of paper that had been printed out. Sure, she didn't work there but all of the others were busy and she knew the store by heart.

"Yeah, follow me." She jumped off the counter and walked over to the guy's jeans. Her cell phone rang while she was going through the giant stack. "Hello?" Troy watched her in interest as she talked and searched through the pile.

She had brown hair and almost hazel eyes that went perfectly together. In his opinion. "I know… I'm being nice…call you later." He could only hear half of her conversation.

"Thanks," he said when she handed him the jeans that he couldn't find. "Are you allowed to be talking on your cell phone," He asked smiling a little.

"I don't work here. I'm waiting for my sister to finish her shift, I always hang out here for about an hour each day." He suddenly felt embarrassed for thinking that she worked here.

"Oh, sorry about that then. I'm Troy." They shook hands and stared at each other.

"Gabriella, don't worry about it. I know this store way to well and I was getting bored." He laughed.

"How old is your sister?" He asked, she wasn't going crazy like other people did when they saw him but just acting normal she reminded him of someone but couldn't remember who.

"Eighteen, I'm seventeen." They continued talking until he had to go. She left five minutes later with her sister. They were both smiling like idiots.

He had found out a lot about Gabriella and was planning on getting to know more. She only had one sister, named Alexis and her mother and father divorced when she was young. She had lived here all her life and wanted to go to UCLA when she grew up, that or UT.

"What are you smiling at?" Alexis asked her sister. She hadn't stopped smiling since they walked out of the store.

"Nothing," Gabriella replied trying to hide the smile that wouldn't go away. She didn't need to find out much about Troy but still they had tons to talk about.

"I know it's something so tell me," she pestered. Gabriella shook her head. "Did someone come into the store that you don't want me to know about?" Gabriella thought this over.

"Yeah," she said thinking about it. If her sister found out she would flip. "But it's nothing bad," she added. Her sister dropped it and went on to what was going on with all of her friends which were Gabi's friends too.

He was in town for the rest of the summer because he was visiting some family down here. He didn't say who just an aunt and uncle, plus a couple of cousins. Sadly she thought that he wasn't coming back, only if he needed something else, how wrong she was.

The next day Sharpay had just left her in the store so she started reading again. Sometimes she would go down and visit her friends that worked then or walk to the bookstore and hang out there but this wasn't one of those days.

Troy walked in and saw her leaning against the counter sipping from a smoothie. He walked over and tapped her on the shoulders, she turned around shocked to see him there again.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" She asked standing up smiling. She put her bookmark in her book and laid it down next to the register.

"What you don't want me here?" Troy asked playfully. They laughed.

"No, I was just wondering." She said blushing a little.

"I wanted to see if you could hang out, there isn't much to do with my cousin. All he talks about is his ex girlfriend and how he regrets breaking up with her. All he does is sulk!" He said. She looked him over and nodded.

"Sure I have an hour before my sister gets off. Where do you want to go?" She asked. "Let me go and tell my sister that I'll be back later." She ran off before he could say anything. When she came back she said, "My sister took the car keys from me so I hope you have a car, or else we have to stay here." They laughed.

"No problem, I rented a car when I got here. What are you drinking?" He motioned at the drink in her hand. She held it up to him for him to take a sip. "That's really good." He said and grabbed the drink from her. She laughed at him.

"Slow down you'll get a brain-" He made a face. "Freeze. Come on, we'll get you your own. It's just down the street." He handed her drink back.

"You never told me what it was." He said.

"Strawberries Wild from Jamba Juice. I always get one, so they have it ready for me and I have a tab there." They continued to walk in silence until they reached the shop. He opened the door for her.

"Thanks." The girl at the counter recognized her and started up the blender.

"You want another one?" she asked not noticing Troy.

"No, I brought a friend who wants one. This is Taylor, Taylor this is Troy." Her eyes went wide when he took off his sunglasses.

"You—and her—what?" They laughed.

"Taylor, I would watch that." Gabriella said pointing to the blender which was done not to mention every other one. She rushed to get the cups and started calling out names.

"How much," Troy asked, pulling out his wallet. Taylor was about to say something when Gabriella cut her off. "Put it on my tab."

"Okay." Taylor said and gave the smoothie to him.

"No, let me pay. I want to." Gabriella gave him a look that told him to give up now. Troy had never felt anything like this before, not even with his girlfriend, they just seemed to click. Gabriella was feeling the same thing.

"Where do you want to go now?" Gabriella asked motioning to all of the stores. They ended up just walking around occasionally stopping. They talked about everything that they could think of. At the end of the day when Troy's uncle called him he drove her home.

"Thanks." He said to her as she was about to get out of the car. She stopped and sat back down.

"For what?" she asked him. He ran out of the car and opened her door.

"For a great day. I didn't really know anyone here but I'm glad I met you." They walked up to her door.

"I had fun too. You're a really cool guy Troy." He smiled and nodded. "I know," He said. She slapped him on the arm.

"No need to get violent!" she laughed at him. "Would you mind if I came by tomorrow?" He asked her. She stopped laughing and blushed.

"No, come on by. It'll save me from doing nothing. I'll see you tomorrow," she said. Gabriella leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek before rushing in the house not wanting him to see her blush.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it and the reason for the long disclaimer is because last time it was because I mentioned real things without saying I didn't own it so I'm making sure it's clear. I DO NOT OWN THEM!!! Review please! And check out my new oneshot for the TV show Wildfire, Married, ot Not?**

**-Amanda**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for all of the feedback! I'm so glad you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!!!!

* * *

**

His skin tingled where her lips were. He brought a hand up and touched his cheek. He silently drove back home thinking about her. He had a crush on Gabriella. Then he thought about Kelly, his girlfriend. Sure things were great but there wasn't a spark when they touched like there was with Gabriella.

The next day Troy walked into the Gap seeing Gabriella right away. She walked up to him and pulled him out right away. "What's wrong?" He asked once she stopped a little past the next store over.

"I didn't want my sister to come out. She kind of found out that someone came in and won't stop asking me who it was. If she found out it was you, I wouldn't hear the last of it." Gabriella rolling her eyes.

"Why didn't you freak out yesterday," Troy asked remembering her reaction. She shrugged her shoulders and started walking away.

"So, where do you want to go today?" She asked. "We can go basically everywhere," she added motioning around to everyone.

"What no smoothie today," Troy asked. They walked past the store it had a closed sign on the door and people were inside putting something up. "what are they doing in there?" He asked.

"Just trying to make it look cooler but it'll only take a day or two," Gabriella said. "So where do you want to go," she asked. "Oh, I want to stop in here and try on that top," she said walking in the store.

"Come on Gabs, shopping?" Gabriella smiled at the nickname. She nodded and ran towards the rack with the shirt. Gabriella spent the next two hours dragging Troy from one store to another, but Troy didn't complain much, he got out of the house and spent time with Gabriella.

Troy picked Gabriella up from her house one day since she didn't have to wait around for her sister to finish work and he brought her to the movies. They were having a great time.

"I like everything crazy," Troy said as they left the theater. The movie had been a little different but they were both cracking up.

"Fine if you like everything crazy then I'm gonna start calling you crazy." Gabriella said smirking. He shook his head as she ran to the car. He eventually caught up to her.

"Where did you learn to run like that?" He asked breathing heavily, he was planning on tickling her but was too out of breath, so was she.

"Athletics, we have to run two miles every day in thirty five minutes." He nodded and they got in the car.

"Well, if you're calling me crazy then I'm calling you...berry!" He said. She was about to say something but his phone rang.

"Hello... ok... we'll be right there." Troy said and hung up the phone. "Do you mind if we go to my uncle's place, they said they needed to talk to me?" She shook her head as he started up the car.

"One question. Berry?" she raised her eyebrows at the nickname. Troy blushed and thought up an explanation really fast.

"You like strawberries and that's just too long to say," he said. She looked at him and shook her head. He just shrugged his shoulders and kept on driving. He pulled up in front of a large brick house.

"This is where you are staying?" She asked him almost laughing.

"Yeah why. What's s funny?" He asked chuckling a little too now.

"The Smiths?" He nodded his head. "Josh Smith is my ex boyfriend." They both started laughing.

"Well, this is a small world. You're the one that has him moping around?" Troy asked.

"I guess so, he never mentioned being related to you though," she said.

"Maybe he thought that you would just start using him to get to me," Troy said. "I mean who can resist me?" Gabriella rolled her eyes and shook her head.

'Man Josh was stupid. I can see why he is moping,' Troy thought as he looked at her. "Okay, come on, we can't stay out here forever." The got out and ran into the house using Troy's key.

"Uncle Ben, Aunt Hilary. Someone wants to see you." Gabriella hit his arm and he laughed. They walked out into the front room and saw the two teens laughing together.

"Gabriella?" Hilary asked. She nodded. Hilary went over and hugged Gabriella. Ben came next. "How have you been," she asked the teen.

"I've been good, Troy's been keeping me company. I may have gotten him hooked on Jamba juice but other than that it's all good." Gabriella said glancing at Troy who seemed to be shrinking.

"What did you need to tell me uncle?" Troy asked getting back on topic.

"Well, me and your aunt are going on a weekend vacation. We will be gone from Thursday to Sunday. We are still deciding if we can trust you and Josh alone with the house. Allie would stay with one of her friends." Ben said.

"Uncle you know you can trust me. Even ask Gabriella, she'll tell you." They all looked at her.

"I would trust them. I'll even make sure they don't get in any trouble. It should be fine." Ben and Hilary knew Gabriella to be honest so this helped them. Someone came running down the steps.

"Hey, mom dad did you tell Troy yet?" Josh asked not seeing them. His mother made a spinning motion and he spun around. "Gabriella?" she nodded awkwardly.

"We were just telling them. And I have decided to let you stay alone. Gabriella will be watching though," Ben said leaving them alone. There was an awkward silence.

"So you are the girl that Troy has been talking about," Josh said sadly.

"Yeah. What exactly has he been saying?" Gabriella asked looking at Troy who was shrinking again.

"I can answer that!" A little girl said coming down the stairs. "Gabriella!" the little girl ran up to her and jumped.

"Hey Allie!" Gabriella. "So what exactly has your cousin been saying about me?" she asked her. Troy quickly pulled her off Gabriella and covered her mouth. "Come on Crazy! It can't be that bad!" Gabriella whined.

"Allie why don't you go back upstairs." Josh said helping his cousin. He knew that Troy had a girlfriend but wasn't' sure about what was going on.

"Fine, I better get going. Can you give me a ride home?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah," they both chanted and then looked at each other. "I'll take you Gabriella," Josh said dragging her out of the house. Troy looked back at her as she looked at him and shrugged.

Over the next two weeks Troy and Gabriella kept on getting closer, they saw each other almost every day. Around a week and a half after they had met he had given her a necklace, it wasn't too big or too small, just right for her. She never took it off now except for volleyball and showers. They were still only friends even though each wanted to be more.

Troy and Josh were standing out in the drive way waving to Ben and Hilary. They pulled out and drove off into the distance. "So, what's with you and Gabs," Josh asked. Troy shrugged, they turned around about to go into the house when another car honked and pulled into the drive way.

"Who is that," Josh asked. Troy's mouth was hanging open.

* * *

**Who could it be? Please review.**

**Amanda!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry I didn't get this up sooner! And yes it was Kelly**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

**

His girlfriend Kelly got out of the car and walked over to him. "Troy?" Josh asked again.

"Hey baby," she said and kissed him. She broke apart not noticing that he never actually kissed back. "Aren't you happy to see me," she asked in a high pitched voice.

"What are you doing here," Troy asked gaining his voice again. "I thought you were staying with your family until the end of summer," he added. Josh stood off to the side.

"I couldn't go any longer without seeing my Troysie-poo," she said pinching his cheek. Josh cleared his throat. "who are you?" You could hear the disgust in her voice as she looked him over.

"Kelly this is my cousin Josh, Josh this is my girlfriend Kelly," Troy said hesitantly. Josh nodded and ran into the house. "why didn't you call," Troy asked.

"I wanted to surprise you, now go get my bags and we can go somewhere," she ordered. He rolled his eyes when she wasn't looking and went to the trunk. Inside there were three suitcases. Troy silently groaned, 'I have to meet Gabs soon,' he thought.

* * *

"What are we doing here baby?" Kelly asked her boyfriend clutching his arm. He looked around but couldn't find Gabriella anywhere.

"We are meeting a friend of mine." He said looking around the store.

"I can't wait to meet him. He sounds great from what you told me about him." Troy winced at Kelly calling his friend a boy, then again he didn't correct her either. The bell rang telling the people in the store that someone else was coming in.

"Crazy! I got the smoothies!" Gabriella yelled into the store there wasn't anyone in there so it didn't matter. They both turned around and looked at her.

"Hey Berry!" she handed him the smoothie and took a sip from her own after hugging him. Kelly watched this getting jealous wondering if she knew about her.

"Who's this Troy?" She asked trying to hide the disgust, which didn't ork as well as planned.

Gabriella turned to her. "I'm Gabriella. You must be Kelly. Nice to meet you." Kelly lightly shook her hand and then dropped it.

"You too. Troy told me that his friend was a guy." They both looked at Troy. Suddenly Gabriella laughed, almost dropping her drink, seeing this Troy took it from her.

"I can't believe that Crazy called me a guy. I know I pushed you into some mud that time but you brought me down with you," Gabriella said taking her drink back.

"Ewww, you fell in a mud puddle," Kelly said. "That is so gross," she exclaimed. Gabriella stopped laughing and went to leave saying a quick bye.

"Where are you going," Troy asked. Kelly was secretly happy to have her leave. Gabriella turned back around and walked back over.

"I'm guessing that you probably want to be alone, so I'm leaving. I can just hang with Taylor, if she's working today," She said. Gabriella didn't want to leave but she didn't want to feel like a third wheel either.

"No, come on. I want you two to get to know each other." Troy said pulling her to the other side.

"Are you sure, I don't want to be a third wheel," she said hesitantly. He nodded. "Okay then." She said motioning for him to lead the way.

They were walking down the sidewalk when her cell phone beeped. She pulled it out and looked at it for a minute.

"Text from Shar. She says that Troy is a weird guy who needs to figure out just what color his hair should be," she said. Troy had gone through a period where he kept on dying his hair different shades of brown and even black once, but that was for a movie. And then he eventually went back to his natural hair color. She looked up, he was glaring at her.

"That so isn't what it said. Let me see the phone," Troy said holding out his hand. She just smiled and put it back in her back pocket.

"No." she said.

"Give it to me," he said. She laughed and shook her head. "Berry," he said warningly. He ended up chasing her around town square. In the end Kelly was feeling like the third wheel.

The next day Gabriella was waiting for Troy to show up at the Gap with a smoothie. "Gabriella," Troy said. She turned around at the sound of her name.

"Hey, what took you so long?" she asked handing him his Jamba juice. He grabbed it hesitantly.

"Yeah, can we talk for a minute?" She nodded. "Well, after yesterday. Kelly doesn't want us to see each other anymore." He said really fast. She couldn't move. Tears filled her eyes and soon ran down her face. "Please don't cry." She shook her head.

"No, I get it. She's your girlfriend. She doesn't want you hanging out with me." She stopped because more tears were blurring her vision.

"You know I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't have to. You've become my best friend. I'll miss you." He hugged her put she pulled away.

"You don't need to explain. It's just so hard because you've become my best friend too and you are the one that gets me the best and now we can't talk. You should get going," She said. It was the hardest thing she had to say but she did it anyways. "I'll always miss you." They hugged one last time. She reached around behind her and took off the necklace that he gave to her.

"Keep it," Troy said when she tried giving it to him, but she just pushed it into his hand.

"I can't, not without thinking of you," Gabriella said. Troy was hurt, she couldn't even think about him anymore without being hurt. He took it sadly and placed it in his pocket.

"Bye Berry," Troy said hoping that they could maybe be friends later on.

"Bye Troy." His heart was crushed when she didn't use his nickname. He could tell she was hurt and all he wanted to do was go up and hold her, tell her that everything would be okay. He wanted to be able to hold her and kiss her whenever he wanted, he wanted to love her, but he had Kelly. She turned around and leaned on the counter, her sobs shaking her body.

And he left.

* * *

**I really hope you liked it! Please review!**

**Amanda!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Okay most of you agreed that Troy should not have done that to Gabriella, and I agree but it had to be done And Gabriella plays volleyball in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Again I DO NOT own anything but the plot of this story! Just making sure. **

* * *

As he walked out the door he turned around and looked back at her. She was sitting on the counter crying. Alexis came out and saw her sister crying, Troy knew that he should leave before she saw him watching.

Two days later Josh was heading out of the house and saw Troy and Kelly doing nothing. He and Gabriella had worked out any problems and decided to just be friends.

Troy and Kelly had been in town square the other day and they walked by the Gap. Troy looked in and saw Gabriella talking to Josh, laughing at something he said. Apparently they were getting along just fine now.

"Hey you guys want to come to the gym with me?" Josh asked. He knew the whole situation but he still didn't like Kelly. No one else did either.

"Sure, I haven't been in forever, have to work off all that Jamba juice." Troy said. Kelly nodded just wanting to see Troy work out. She never really worked out at the gym only sat and watched Troy.

"Cool, some of my friends are coming too, we rent out a gym, most of the girls play volleyball while we run around, and sometimes we join them or play basketball." Josh said.

"We'll go and get changed, be back in five minutes," Troy said running up the stairs. Kelly followed him up like a lost puppy. They all drove down together, Josh led them down to their usual gym and heard lour music from outside the doors and yelling.

"Yeah, they're here alright," Josh said laughing. He opened the doors and walked in. There were about 9 people in the gym right now with them it made twelve.

"MINE! OUTSIDE!" They heard. All of their heads went in the direction of the volleyball court. Gabriella was setting it up towards Kelsi. Kelsi hit it straight down. Troy's mouth dropped as did Kelly's.

"I brought some extras," Josh yelled. They didn't look at him just kept on playing.

"Good we are a couple short of having two teams. Jump in on the other side in a minute," Gabriella said hitting towards one of the other guys. Troy thought she looked great in the spandex and t shirt. He couldn't take his eyes off her on the court and Kelly noticed. As the play ended they all turned around.

"Who's ipod," Josh asked. They hadn't noticed Kelly and Troy yet.

"Who's do you think," Sharpay asked him.

"Gabriella, of course," Zeke said. She took a little bow.

"Of course. I am such a music freak I have all the best and latest music. I had to delete some of my songs because I didn't have enough room." Gabriella said. They all laughed suddenly they all stopped noticing Troy and Kelly.

"You brought them," Taylor asked. Troy and Kelly now felt out numbered. Josh nodded.

"Bad choice," Sharpay said glaring at them.

"Come on guys, we needed a couple of players now all that matters is if they think they can beat us girls?" The teams were split up boys and girls, it never changed.

"Are you serious Gabriella?" Taylor asked. She nodded her head.

"I forgot, Jesse sent me his new CD, it is amazing," Gabriella said going over to her ipod.

"But it isn't out yet," Sharpay said. "Are you saying that he sent you a copy before they were released?" She nodded excitedly.

"Who's Jesse," Kelly asked. They all laughed a little.

"Jesse as in Jesse McCartney. Who else? We're really good friends" Gabriella said ignoring their mouths which had dropped, Troy and Kelly's.

"You got Jesse's new CD, even I couldn't get that," Kelly whined. "I can't believe that you even know him." Kelly huffed. Troy stared at Gabriella, he never knew about this part of her life. Even after all that they had talked about this had never some up.

"Yeah well, I went to a concert with Allie. I know a lot of people that you guys probably know. Gwen Stefani, Akon because of Gwen, Aly and AJ, Miley Cyrus, Alexz Johnson, Shania Twain. The list goes on and on. I went to most of them with Allie though," Gabriella said.

"How did you meet all of them?" Troy asked. She didn't look at him, she couldn't.

"Backstage passes. Allie would only go to the concert if Gabriella came with and we usually only got two tickets but its all good. Do you remember when she dragged you to that High School Musical concert? When was that?" Josh asked bringing up things Gabriella didn't really like to talk about.

"You came to one of our concerts?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah it was a while before Valentines day. February 2nd,"Gabriella said hoping he wouldn't remember her. "Allie was so excited to be going, plus we had front row seats so that made her even happier." They all laughed.

"I remember meeting you now!" Kelly said. "That was the concert where Troy came and visited." Troy remembered now too. He was hitting himself for not remembering her. She looked almost exactly the same.

"Yeah that was the one." Everyone stared at her, Gabriella remembered that day perfectly.

_Flashback:_

_Gabriella and Allie walked towards their seats with their waters and food that they had bought. They ate their food waiting for the High School Cast to come out on the stage. The opening act came on and then they did._

_Allie was screaming as loud as she could holding up the poster they made as high as she could also standing on a chair. "Allie, calm down, you'll get to meet them after the concert," Gabriella said trying to make sure Allie didn't fall backwards._

_The whole concert went by with Allie screaming as loud as she could. By the time it was over she was almost asleep but wouldn't give in because she __**had**__ to see the cast. Gabriella carried her backstage showing the guard the passes on her way in. They were waiting in a little room under the stage, including Troy Bolton._

"_Hi I'm Gabriella, this is Allie," She said putting her down and shaking her a little. "You may want to plug your ears for this," Gabriella added before shaking Allie again._

"_Gabriella? Where am I?" She asked sleepily. When Gabriella had picked her up she had given in to the sleep._

"_You're under the stage with the cast of high school musical, you want to meet them?" Gabriella asked. While all of this was happening Troy was watching her as she took care of the little girl. Allie screamed and jumped up looking around._

"_Allie, I'm guessing you know who these people are," Gabriella said laughing at this. They all talked and got to know each other more and more, it was more Allie than Gabriella though._

"_Is she your sister?" Ashley asked. _

"_No, she's my brother's friend. But I want her to be my sister. My mommy says that one day she will be part of the family. My brother always talks about her and says that he wants to go out with her." Allie said. Gabriella blushed a little at her comment, while everyone laughed._

"_I'll be right back," Gabriella said walking out of the room and into the bathroom. A few minutes later Troy came out too, as Gabriella was walking out of the restroom._

"_Hey," he said. They stood next to each other._

"_Hi." An awkward silence fell upon them. Then they both started to speak. "You go," she said._

"_You seem to really love Allie in there. Even though she isn't your sister and all. You're really good with her," Troy said making Gabriella blush again._

"_Yeah, well, I've known her forever. It's like I've got two families," Gabriella said. "I love her family like my own," she added. Troy was looking at her._

'_Man, she is so nice. I wish I could just kiss her,' Troy thought "What," he asked when he realized that she was done talking._

"_I was just saying that you're lucky to have friends like that," Gabriella said. Unknowingly they had both stepped a little closer making the distance between them very small._

"_I'm sure you have great friends," he whispered leaning closer. She leaned in too making it so as if someone bumped into them they would be pressed against each other. After a long silence Troy leaned in and kissed her. It went on for a while before they pulled apart. _

* * *

**Okay this is a little far fetched and yes I know but I hope you like it!**

**Amanda!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Okay thank you guys so much for the reviews, sorry it took me so long to update but I was out of town again and again I didn't have internet! But I hope you like it! Oh and there's only one more chapter after this.**

* * *

"You knew each other before?" Zeke asked pulling her out of her thoughts, they nodded avoiding looking at each other.

"Shar, do you remember that guy that I told you about, I met him backstage. He wasn't part of the concert though." Gabriella asked. Sharpay looked confused the nodded and her eyes widened.

"You mean?" Gabriella nodded. She had told Sharpay that story right after they got home, or the next morning. "That is so weird." She exclaimed.

"I know. Anyways we should start playing." She said.

"Music!" All of the girls except for Kelly yelled. All of the guys groaned.

"What is going on here?" Troy asked confused.

"The girls get to choose the music that's playing while we play," Zeke groaned out.

"It won't be that bad, maybe some country, pop. Maybe a little from a couple of soundtracks. But we are definetly going to be playing girlie songs," Gabriella said laughing at the guys faces.

"Let's play, are you afraid of losing," Josh said to Gabriella. All of their friends oooed. 

"You're on. By the way, here, I saved it from the other guys so be thankful that you didn't get the crappy one," She handed him a Jamba juice. "Troy Kelly you're on the guy's team!" Gabriella yelled. Chad groaned.

"But it's supposed to be girls and guys," he said not wanting to have Kelly on his team. "If we have a girl then we get to choose the music," he followed. All of the girls huddled and then came back out.

"What do you think we should do," Taylor asked. 

"I don't think that Kelly can play very well," Gabriella said. They all looked at her. "Trust me, I'm not just saying this, she is a total girlie girl. The ones that are afraid to lose a nail," she said.

"Why don't we compromise, we are better than the guys anyways so Sharpay and Gabriella can go over to the guys. It will make it pretty even then," Kelsi suggested. They all nodded and came out of the huddle.

"Fine, we have a compromise. Troy and Kelly are on the girls team, we choose the music and Sharpay and I are on the guys team." Gabriella said speaking as if they weren't even there. The guys all nodded at this idea. "Let's play."

They all ran out to the court. Troy and Kelly went to the only spots left not sure about what was coming. Gabriella was up to serve first, she threw the ball in the air and hit it towards Kelly seeing if she could hit it back. Kelly shrieked and moved away letting it hit the ground.

Most of them laughed. "Come on guys, that serve was a little hard," Gabriella tried to defend her but ended up laughing anyways ,knowing that was one of her eacy serves.

"Found the weak point," Chad yelled. He was never one for keeping his thoughts to self. Gabriella kept on serving towards Kelly. No on did anything because it was really funny seeing her jump out of the way. Troy would have helped but he was on the other side of the court.

"Eleven serving zero," Sharpay called out. All of the guy's side cheered. "Gabriella serve it to someone else so we can actually play," Sharpay said. Gabriella nodded and jump served towards the back left corner.

Kelsi passed it up and Martha set it towards Taylor. Gabriella was now on the front row, being a setter and blocked it but it rolled off her hands to the ground where Sharpay dived but missed it.

Kelly started cheering. "Ha-ha! You lost the point. The other side laughed at her.

"Yeah and you didn't do anything," Gabriella said. She stopped and moved over a position. Troy was serving. He hit it over towards Gabriella.

"Setter out," she called as she passed it up to Sharpay. "Back row," she called. Sharpay set it to backrow. Gabriella jumped up and hit it towards Troy again who just barely hit it up in the air. 

Martha dived and saved it as Brittany passed it back over. Josh passed to Gabriella who set it right back towards him. The game went on and on. They went on for a while knowing the game would be over really fast if they stopped at twenty five. 

Kelly wasn't doing anything, it was like having five players instead of six on the court. The guys, plus Sharpay and Gabriella felt kind of bad for them. It was hard having to play with five vs six.

"Okay we're done. Our time is up," Gabriella said looking at her cell phone. "Who wants to go to the movies?" She asked. Most of them nodded. "Cool, let's meet up there in about forty five minutes, so we can get changed," she said and left. Everyone else followed.

"Do you guys want to come with us," Josh asked Troy and Kelly walking out of the gym.

"Sure," Troy said quickly wanting an excuse to see Gabriella again. He missed her a lot. He had thought about breaking up with Kelly but then thought of it as a bad idea.

"Josh!" someone yelled. They all turned around.

"Gabriella," Josh asked. She was still running towards them. "What's up?" he asked her.

"I forgot to tell you that your parents called me and told me to stop by the house to make sure everything was okay and nothing was destroyed, So I need a ride to you're place, I came with Taytay," She said and followed them out.

"Why do they think you need to come over?" He asked walking towards the car. She looked at him. "What? I haven't done anything wrong, in the past few months."

"Just to make sure, you haven't had any wild parties?" She asked. They shook their heads. "Then again, I would've been there if the party was any good." Gabriella said. She was always invited to the best parties, sometimes she went sometimes she didn't.

"Why would you even think that?" Josh asked. She looked at him and laughed.

"Do you remember last time your parents went out of town. Probably why they weren't sure about going out this time," She said. He smiled and nodded. "You threw that huge party. The punch ended up spiked, we found three passed out couples in rooms or corners," Gabriella said laughing. Troy watched her not being able to look away. Kelly tugged on his arm but he didn't respond in any way.

"Yeah well, that was Zeke's idea," He said. "Maybe not but oh well," This only made Gabriella laugh harder. They got to the house and got out. Kelly pulled Troy into the family room once inside.

Gabriella went around and checked the whole house, Josh's room last. "So this is where my CD's went she said picking up some of her CDs that Josh had borrowed.

"Give me those, I wasn't done with them," Josh said trying to get the CD's from her. She shook her head and looked at them.

"No, their mine!" She said and ran, laughing at the same time. He followed her down the stairs and saw her drop the CDs but she didn't stop running. Gabriella ran out through the doors and into the family room where Troy and Kelly were watching a movie. I couldn't stop and fell over one of the couches. A moment later Josh fell on top of her. 

"Will you be quiet," Kelly snapped. They didn't stop laughing, just laughed louder. "What is so funny," Kelly asked impatient.

"Nothing," Gabriella said. "Just thinking about some old times and how much stuff of Mine Josh has." She added. 

Troy looked over at Gabriella Josh and wished he could be Josh for just a minute. He just wished he could hug her again and walk around Town Square with her, talking about anyting and everything. But he blew it, well, no he listened to his girlfriends orders, which still wasn't a good thing. He didn't want it to feel wrong, like it did with Kelly.

He had never felt like he was doing something wrong before. When he was with her he felt like he was doing something right. But with Kelly it felt forced and totally fake.

* * *

**I really hate this chapter and that's all I'm going to say.**

**Amanda!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Okay this is the last chapter, so I relaly hope you like it and thanks so much for the reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

"Do I have something on my face," Gabriella asked Troy, breaking him out of his trance. He shook his head.

"Kelly can I talk to you for a second," He asked. She let him lead her upstairs not waiting for her answer. Josh took Gabriella home while they were upstairs.

Once Troy and Kelly reached his room he started pulling out her bags and putting her stuff in them. "What are we doing?" Kelly asked excitedly. "Please tell me that we are getting out of this place. It is so ugh! And the people, especially that Gabriella, so awful," she said.

"Don't say that. This is a great place and Gabriella is awesome, better than you'll ever be." Troy said getting mad at her for saying all of that stuff about his new friends and Gabriella. He continued to throw her stuff into the three suitcases in a random order.

"What does that mean?" Kelly asked clueless.

"I don't think that we should see each other anymore," Troy said slowly hoping she would get the point. He tried to sip the last one but it wouldn't close. He put one of the heavier books on it and closed it.

"WHAT! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU. YOU CAN'T BREAK UP WITH ME!" She yelled at him in her high pitched voice. They fought over it for a little while before she stormed out but not before slapping him on the cheek, twice. Josh walked in the door just as Kelly was walking out.

"What's up with her?" He asked his cousin. Kelly stomped towards the car she had rented, stuffed all of her bags into it. She slammed the trunk closed so hard that it popped back up. It happened three times before it stayed closed.. She sped off almost hitting the neighbor's car, mailbox and cat.

"I broke up with her and she isn't very happy about that." Troy said. They both laughed a little before Troy remembered what he had to do. "Where's Gabriella," He asked.

"She went home to get ready for the movies. Troy I know what you're thinking, don't," Josh warned.

"Don't what," Troy asked trying to be innocent.

"Don't go after her. She does like you a lot, probably even love but she still thinks that you have a girlfriend. Don't hurt her even more," Josh said softly. Gabriella had poured her heart out to him a couple of days ago. She told him about everything and anything that had happened.

"But I love her," he whispered. Josh was obviously shocked by his cousin's words because he didn't say anything as he walked out to the car. "Are you coming or not, I want to see the movie," Troy yelled from the car. Josh ran out and drove them to the theater where everyone was waiting.

"What movie should we see," Zeke asked when they got there. They all noticed that Kelly wasn't there but didn't say anything. Troy went and stood by Gabriella who moved towards Josh hitting him over the head for saying something when he thought she couldn't hear.

"What?" He asked. She shook her head and walked towards the girls.

"We decided," Gabriella said speaking for the girls. All of the guys groaned knowing it was going to be bad if they got to choose. Or really sappy.

"Which one," Josh groaned.

"The Game Plan," Sharpay said. Josh groaned but he was the only one. "Come on, it has football in it, that's good enough." She added making the girls laugh. They bought their tickets and food walking into the theater.

"We have to split up," Zeke said looking at all of the seats. "We'll go in two's and there will be one pair of three." He said.

"I have to go, Trevor just called, he needs my help," Josh said checking his cell phone.

"See ya," Gabriella said. Everyone else said something about the same. They all split up.

"How about here," Troy asked Gabriella. She nodded and they sat down. "Are you going to talk to me," he asked her. She looked at him.

"Kelly doesn't want you to talk to me anymore or even see me so no I'm not," she said looking back at the screen. It was killing her inside to say this but it was all true.

"But I know something that you don't'," he whispered because the movie was starting. "Come with me," he said and got up. She followed him out of the theater.

"What do I not know, it must have been in the past half hour," she said.

"I broke up with Kelly," he said. She froze, a million thoughts running through her head. "Are you okay," he asked. She walked over and sat down on one of the benches.

"I can't believe that you broke up with her," she whispered like they were still in the theater. "Why?" She asked getting over the shock. "You seemed so perfect," she added lying. He gave her a look telling her that he didn't believe her. "Fine you weren't perfect, I really don't like the girl," she said.

"Yeah, well, it wasn't fair to her when I was in Love with someone else." Troy said.

"What?" Gabriella asked hoping she wasn't hearing right. If he said that then he found someone else, at least to her.

"I'm in love with someone else. I'm in love with you," he said and pulled her in and kissed her. Gabriella slowly started kissing back. "I can't believe that I didn't remember you," Troy whispered when they broke apart.

"I can't believe you didn't recognize your own cousin," Gabriella said laughing.

"It's not my fault, I hadn't seen her in like a year and a half," Troy said defending himself.

"What do you say we go and talk about it over a Jamba Juice? Crazy," She said making him smile. They walked out of the theater throwing away all of their uneaten food and forgetting about their friends. Everything was going to be okay.

* * *

The movie ended and all of them got together at the entrance of the theater. "Where's Troy and Gabriella," Sharpay asked looking inside the theater but everyone was gone.

"Maybe they left in the middle of it," Brittney suggested.

"Let's go get ice Cream," Chad said randomly. They all looked at him weirdly before nodding and leaving. They could find their two missing friends later.

**The End**

**I hope you liked this story and I do have a couple more planned, I just have to find the time! LOL. Please review.**

**Amanda!**

* * *


End file.
